


Especially Perfect

by starchitect



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: BE GRATEFUL, F/M, Marriage, it's super short, this will be the only panzeke I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: It's their wedding day, and Pandoria couldn't wish for anything more than this.





	Especially Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this based on a dialogue prompt and dropped it in the Discord but at the time I didn't like it so I never posted it
> 
> but I happened to find it again and was like "oh hey, this is actually good" so now I'm posting it :V
> 
> enjoy

Today is nothing short of a dream come true for Pandoria. She’d always known that her Prince was hopelessly in love with her, but to hear him actually say it was something else entirely.  
  
And then when he got down on one knee and offered the ring… Well, she almost fainted on the spot.  
  
Needless to say, Zeke has given her pretty much everything she could ever want in the ten years they’ve known each other. It’s almost as if the Architect specifically designed Zeke to be the perfect Driver, and now, lover.  
  
This is a special moment for her and her Driver. Pandoria always considered the two of them to be spiritually married (with them sharing a Core Crystal and all), but now… Now they’re getting married for real.  
  
She can hardly wait.   
  
“Are you sure about this?” Zeke whispers, careful not to talk over the priest.  
  
The Blade nods happily. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
  
Her Prince seems satisfied with that. Now it’s only a matter of time.


End file.
